Avatar Aang y Kya un dia en el mundo de los espiritus
by lupita leal
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Kya, su padre El Avatar Aang le enseña como meditar pero sin querer fueron al mundo de los espiritus ¡ups! espero que les guste.


_Hola a todos como les dije aquí les traigo una nueva Historia espero que les gusten:_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Esta historia me base viendo a Korra de la del capítulo de los espíritus que Tenzi esta obsesionado que él como Maestro Aire e Hijo del Avatar Aang debería de llevar a Korra al mundo de los espíritus pero su decepción es mayor al saber que su Hija Jinora tiene esa habilidad de la conexión con lo espíritus de los Maestros Aires y el no y su hermana Kya se da cuenta de eso, que su sobrina tiene esa espiritualidad que su hermano muy terco no tiene, bueno esta historia me base teniendo en cuenta que para mí "KYA" es la primera hija de Aang y Katara y ellos viven en Cuidad Republica bueno aquí vamos y espero que les guste. **_

"**AANG Y KYA UN DIA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS ESPIRITUS**"

_Katara se sentía un poco adolorida de la espalda, ella nunca pensó que al hacer varias tartas de frutas un día antes le trajera dolor de espalda cuando de repente, alguien le golpe, ella volta a ver, al darse cuenta quien es, su pequeña niña "Kya" ella da una ligera sonrisa al saber que su pequeña niña los volvió a invadir, se voltea al contemplarla, la pequeña, tiene su cabecita en el pecho de su padre lo agarro como almohada y está en posición vertical con sus pierna hacia ella, por eso su dolor, vuelve a sonreír pero con una sonrisa maliciosa porque su esposo esta arcaizando el cabello de la niña de segura piensa que es ella. Se le acerca le susurra._

_-Esa que estas acariciando no soy yo_

_Aang de un solo abre los ojos cuando se da cuenta que es su pequeña niña la que esta acariciando da una ligera sonrisa._

_-Katara "otra vez" –el suspira al ver nuevamente a su niña entre ellos –yo pensé que ahora que ella tiene su cama de niña grande ya no vendría a invadiros._

_Katara se le acerca le da un ligero beso –Aang tú tienes la culpa por decirle "cariño si no estás a gusto puedes dormir con nosotros"._

_Aang le da una ligera sonrisa cuando acomoda a Kya a su otro lado teniendo a sus dos Maestras aguas abrazados le da un ligero beso a su esposa cuando_

_-Katara cuando me dijiste que tu y Kya compraron ropa no pensé que también le comprarías ropa para dormir igual que la tuya_

_-Aang te dije que sí, que tiene de malo que ella tenga un camisón igual que el mío_

_-Cariño claro que me fasina tu camino, pero nuestra pequeña es una ¡niña! No una adulta._

_Katara sonríe al lo que Aang dice, no cabe duda que es un padre celoso y no piensa permitir que su niña viva con eso, ella tuvo suficiente con su hermano Sokka y su pequeña no va sufrir con lo que vivió._

_-Aang desde ahorita de advierto que mi niña no va a sufrir lo que yo, eso me faltaba que a hora su padre resulte peor que su tío de celoso_

_-¡Katara! Es mi bebe ni única niña ahora comprendo a tu padre cuando estaba en la tribu_

_Ella se le acerca le da otro beso, el claro que con todo gusto la acepta y sonríe._

_-Sabes cariño soy el hombre más afortunado porque tengo en mi cama a dos Maestras Aguas para mi solito._

_-Cálmate Avatar, que puede pasa, que un día su estúpido tío, la envite a la tribu, la lleve de pesca, la haga enojar diciéndole que es rara se enoje que a un iceberg lo parte en dos y salga un niño tontorrón y la invite a paseo pingüino y se enamore de él._

_-¡Katara! Porque dices eso._

_-No te pongas así mi niño tontorrón._

_En eso aprovechando que su niña sigue dormida ambos tratan de disfrutar el momento entre beso, beso –Aang no podemos –porque Katara -que no ves que Kya está a un lado -sigue dormida cariño -¡¿Estas Seguro?!_

_Aang recuerda que a veces su pequeña se hace la dormida pero él sabe cuando ella esta fingiendo, se le acerca con su barba le rosa su mejilla si se ríe no está dormida, el sonríe cuando –no papi -ella se voltea, sigue durmiendo sonríe vuelve con su amada esposa –te lo dije cariño ella sigue dormida –bueno –ellos siguen lo que estaban haciendo besándose, acariciados, y tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su niña cuando -¡Papi! ¡Mami! –ellos se separan asustados ¡cariño ya despertaste! -¡si! -entonces Katara agarra a su niña la abraza tan fuerte que la niña se queja -¡Mami! –Que amor no sabes que día es –la niña ve a su padre, el tampoco sabe que se celebra cuando -¡Aang! que no recuerdas que hace exactamente tres años en esta misma cama "KYA" Nació – se sorprende, no podría creer que su bebe cumple años hoy, se rasca la cabeza, apenado abraza a su pequeña -¡Feliz cumpleaños Kya! –la niña sonríe ella es tan inocente que no sabe que su padre olvido su cumpleaños, Aang la besa en sus mejillas la niña se queja ¡papi me haces cosquillas!, ¡papi! –Que cariño no te gusta que te haga cosquillas –La niña sonríe- _

_-Bien Kya que te parece si tu y yo nos damos un baño y dejamos a tu papi solo._

_La niña sonríe, Aang le pone cara de tristeza cuando-._

_-Bien Kya te vas con tu mami o te quedas conmigo aquí en la cama_

_La niña se pone roja a lo que tiene que decidir ve a sus padres cuando abraza a Aang el sonríe con cara de triunfo al saber que la niña lo prefirió en eso-_

_-Bueno ya que decidiste quedarte con tu Padre ¡tontorrón!_

_La niña sonríe a lo que su madre le dijo a su padre cuando -¡A quien le dices Tontorrón! –A quien ha de ser-_

_En eso Aang se hace el ofendido se dirige al baño con su esposa cuando –cariño tu quédate aquí no vengas tengo que arreglar esto con tu mami, como que niño tontorrón ya verás a quien le dices, en eso –pues a ti a quien mas –ya te he dicho no soy tontorrón –pues como quieres que te diga -¡Poderoso Maestro! –pues bien ¡Poderoso Maestro! Me lo tienes que demostrar._

_Kya sonríe en eso ella se pone a brincar en la cama de sus padres aprovechando que ellos se están peleando de repente – ¿Quién soy yo? –si ¡Poderoso Maestros! Si, si_

_Aang sale del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su niña lo ve en eso él le extiende sus brazos para que ella lo abraza, mientras ellos están_

_-Kya mi bebe no lo puedo creer que ya tienes Tres años, parece que fue ayer que tu mami me dijo que íbamos a tener una hermosa niña, y cuando te tuve en mis brazos no lo creía lo hermosa que eres, igual que tu mami, sabes cariño tú y tu mami son mi mundo, que mi corazón esta partido en dos –en dos papi- si cariño en dos una te pertenece y la otra tu mami._

_En eso que Aang estaba platicando con su niña Katara los estaba escuchando, cuando sale_

_-Aang ya le diste su leche a Kya_

_-Kya amor porque no me dijiste que querías tu leche mi amor_

_La niña solo se sonroja no quería molestar a su papi pidiéndole de comer _

_-Vamos amor hay que darte tu leche haber si tu padre quiere calentártela_

_Katara toma a Kya la abraza en eso se dirige a la cocina, Aang las alcanza, las abraza ambas, a la niña la sientan en su sillita mientras Aang le hace su leche –Haber mi amor dime si no está muy caliente –no papi esta rica –bien –Aang sale le da un beso a su esposa y otra a su niña _

_-Katara voy a estar aquí, salgo un rato a meditar_

_-Bien cariño_

_Mientras la niña se está tomando su leche ella observa como su padre sale –Kya no vayas a molestar a tu papi –la niña asiente, termina su leche –puedo salir mami –si amor, pero recuerda no molestes a tu papi –si mami –la niña antes de salir va con su madre a darle un beso, Katara suspira de verdad es Aang pero en niña, tan traviesa e inquieta pero la ama con toda su alma, la niña sale, siempre le ha llamado la atención cuando su padre va meditar, se le acerca cuando -¡BUU! -¡Papi! –La niña sonríe, al susto -¿Qué haces papi? –Medito Kya- ¡ha! -¡y qué meditas? –Aang sonríe como le explica a su bebe lo que es meditar –te gustaría meditar amor –la niña le sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡Si! ¡Papi! ¡Si! – Bien ponte como yo estoy, esta posición se llama posición de loto, juntas tus manitas así como las mías cierras tus ojitos respira y meditas -¿Pero Qué? –Aang sonríe –Mira imagínate que estas en un lugar bonito lleno flores muchos animalitos un lugar en donde tu gustaría estar amor -¡Ha! –Bien Kya –si papi._

_La niña hace que su padre le pide en eso Aang le da una ligera sonrisa, se sorprende "ella está meditando" en eso él hace lo mismo cuando siente que entro al mundo de los espíritus apenas iba abrir los ojos cuándo –"mira papi conejitos voladores" Aang abres sus ojos se sorprede ¿Qué mi niña está conmigo en el mundo espiritual? Cuando acordó su pequeña iba corriendo –"Kya no corras" por los espíritus no tengo mis poderes aquí Katara me va a matar tengo que alcanzarla "Kya hija no corras espera a papi" –la niña corría alegremente –te tengo –"papi mira los conejitos" -El sorprendió que paso que su niña está con él en este lugar –Papi hay fiesta –Si Kya ¿pero de quién es? –en eso_

_-"Hola mi joven pupilo" –Aang volta se asombra a lo que ve –"Gyatson" -¿Qué pasa? –Nada, no te preocupes –en eso la niña se sorprende al ver una persona que tiene el mismo tatuaje que su padre –"Hola pequeña KYA" –La niña se sonroja esconde su carita en el pecho de su padre –Kya amor es Gyatson te acuerdas que te platicaba de el –la niña sale y sonríe –ven mi pequeña maestra –Gyatson alza sus brazos para cargarla, la niña acepta con justo –de veas Aang se parece a ti, me imagina que ha de ser traviesa e inquita que tu –Aang se ruboriza al comentario , en eso_

_-Hola ¡Aang! -¡Abuelo! –Aang se sorprende a quien su niña le dice abuelo_

_-Hola kuruk –el sonríe cuando lo conoció el sabía que era uno de los Avatares del ciclo del agua pero conforma pasaba el tiempo su rostro se le hacía conocido hasta que su pequeña dijo viéndolo bien si se parece a Hakoda _

_-Hola mi pequeña maestra como estas –Bien abuelo- el avatar sonríe al que la pequeña lo cofunde con su abuelo_

_-Oye mi pequeña al que deberías de llamarle abuelo es a mi yo fui quien crio a tu padre –la pequeña sonríe, y su padre mas, cuando apenas Aang le iba a preguntar el porqué ellos están aquí otra persona aparece _

_-Hola Aang – ¡Tío Suki! –No soy tu tía niña –la niña empieza a llorar a la agresividad de kyosh – él se molesta al trato que le da a su niña –papi, papi –ya amor ya—Kyosh no es modo de tratar a una niña –Hola Aang -¡Roku! – Cuando –Ya pequeña no llores -¡Yangchen! –Hola Aang –la niña se le queda viendo al avatar Yangchen –papi cuando este como ella yo voy a tener tatuajes como tu –Yangchen como Aang sonríe –veras pequeña maestra no tendrás tatuajes como los de tu padre pero eso si tienes el espíritu de un nómada aire –Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja lo que Yangchen le dice – ¿Bueno a que se debe que ustedes estén aquí? – ¿tu que te imaginas Aang? –"Kya" –si nuestra pequeña ven cariño vamos a tu fiesta –le dice el monje Gyatson – en eso parten una gran tarta de frutas -¿Qué rico? Sabe como las que mami hace –bueno Aang aparte de hacer una hermosa niña, has enseñado bien como se hacen las tartas –Aang se sonroja al cumplido –te sonrojas por la niña de verdad esta hermosa o por las tartas –le dice Roku –por ambas –que bien –sabes Kya en realidad yo no soy tu abuelo –la niña se sorprende a lo que le dice el avatar kurku -¿Cómo? –mas bien deberías de decirme ¡papa! –la niña se sorprende – ¡como que papa! –le reclama Aang - si Aang acuérdate que yo soy tú y tu soy yo – ¡bueno quien es mi papa! –grita la niña- Soy yo "Kya" no el que tiene una gorra de lobo – todos se ríen , en el transcurso del día es ameno, agradable cuando, Kya empieza a bostezar –Aang creo que ya es hora que regresen –el ve a su pequeña y asiente –si creo que ya nos vamos porque creo que voy a tener problemas cuando regrese –si prepárate porque esta noche vas a dormir con appa –le dice kyosh –Aang le hace mueca de disgusto –Kya amor ya es hora de regresar –si papi –bien- Aang la cargar –bien amor ahora cierra tus ojitos y piensa en -¡mami! –si amor en mami –la niña hace lo que su padre le dice cuando el siente que regresaron apenas iba abrir los ojos cuando ¡mami! _

_-Mi amor cariño estas bien –si mami –la pequeña toda alegre._

_-Y a ti como se te ocurrió llevártela –Katara toda molesta._

_-Cariño yo veras –traga saliva a lo que le espera_

_-¡Hola Aang!_

_-Hola chicos- suspira al verlos_

_-Huy alguien va a dormir con appa esta noche –le dice Sokka en tono de burla_

_-pero dime a donde te llevo tu padre amor_

_-mami, mami vi al abuelo, al monje Gyatson, a la tía Suki y a una muchacha con tatuaje igual que papi, y ha, a quien más papi_

_-a Roku_

_¿Qué a todos ellos los vistes? Amor_

_-si mami, comimos tarta como las que tú haces y tomamos te y y _

_-Kya quieres ir al baño verdad –la niña se sonroja –vamos amor al baño._

_En eso que katara lleva al baño a su niña su tío la observa –oye Aang como se te ocurre comprarle vestiditos a Kya tan chiquititos _

_En eso Aang apenas le iba a contestar –tío Sokka no es vestido sino pijama –Sokka queda con la boca abierta -¿Cómo que pijama? –Si tío es igual que la que tiene mami –en eso la niña sin querer ventaneo a su madre, Sokka mira a su hermana esta se pone roja a lo que su hija dijo_

_-Como se te ocurre comprarle ropa a la niña, ustedes no tienes vergüenza –ja, ja, ja Toph carcajea –ni modo la bebe azúcar ya los ventaneo –Sokka porque te pones así es solo una niña –Suki amor –en eso el avatar esta como un tomate al comentario, la pobre niña ve a los adultos y no sabe de que están hablando, -ven Kya vamos adrarte un baño porque hueles a fuchi, -déjame llevarme a la niña Katara así los dos nos damos un baño -¿Qué vas a bañar a la niña? Pero tú, tú -se sorprende al saber que su cuñado va a bañar a su sobrina -¿Qué te pasa Sokka? –Le grita su hermana -¡estás loca! Como permites que el bañe a la niña –tu como siempre mal pensado –pero hermana._

_-Vamos cariño a darnos un baño –si papi y haces olas y remolino en la bañera, si papi –claro amor todo lo que quieras_

_Aang sale le pone a su cuñado una cara de orgullo_

_-Aang me gritas cuando hayas terminado de bañar a kya para cambiarla_

_El avatar se regresa le da un beso a su esposa para que su cuñado se enoje mas._

_-Katara tú –por favor Sokka no te pongas así_

_El concejal sigue con una cara de enojo – ¿Que Suki? –Sokka amor tu nunca cambias._

_En eso Aang le grita a Katara que vaya por la niña para que la cambie, el termine de bañándose, le pone a la niña el mismo estilo de vestido de ella, para que las dos anden iguales, ella había encontrado una tienda que vende ropa de dama, pero su especialidad es de ropa igual tanto para mamas e hijas y ella aprovecho de comprar varias prendas iguales tanto para la niña y ella, sale Aang, los acólitos los están esperando para la fiesta de Kya ellos se alegraron cuando la niña nació y cada año ellos le organiza una pequeña fiesta porque para ellos la niña pertenece a los nómadas aires aunque ella sea como su madre Maestra agua, todo es alegría todo felicidad llega la noche hora de dormir todo el mudo se despide, Aang lleva a su pequeña a su cama –Papi mañana vamos con los conejitos –Amor no creo –pero papi –mira mi amor cuando tú los quieras ver cierras tus ojitos y piensa en ellos pero a la hora de dormir que te parece –si papi –bien amor dulce sueños y que nunca se te olvide que te amor tanto como amo a tu mami –yo también papi – Aang sonríe le da a su pequeña un beso en su frente y se despide de ella, al salir de la recamara de su niña su esposa lo está esperando –estabas oyendo verdad –si Aang –sabes que también los amo –lo sé cariño –ellos se besan -¡Aang! –si Katara –llevaste a nuestra niña al mundo de los espíritus –si – tu a donde me piensas llevar –al paraíso, al paraíso nos vamos –ellos sonríen a lo que van hacer._

_Mientras la pequeña Kya está pensando en su conejitos ellos aparecen -conejitos quedase conmigo vamos a dormir- y la pequeña cae al sueño sonriente al país del mundo feliz._

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia y gracias, espero sus comentarios y nuevamente gracias**_

_De repente la pequeña Kya despertó "mami" -tranquila mi pequeña Maestra, tranquila ¿Quién eres? Soy tu abuela ¡abuela! Si mi pequeña Maestra Agua sabes Kya estoy tan orgullosa de tu mami y de ti –de mami y de mi –si cariño -¡Mami! –No tengas miedo cariño tu mami y tu papi están ocupados en hacerte un hermanito -¡hermanito! –Si pero se van a tardar un poco mas -¡ha! –dile amor a tu mami que las amo a las dos y estoy orgullosa de ella de Sokka –tío Sokka – si amor de tu tío Sokka – bien – descansa mi pequeña maestra descansa –buenas noches abuela – si buenas noches- _


End file.
